


Learn a Little, Love a Little

by UncleNansi



Series: Trans Jack getting what he deserves [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Trans Jack, Transphobia, bitty has to learn some things but he does and he's great :), resolved transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleNansi/pseuds/UncleNansi
Summary: I needed some Bitty loving on his trans boyfriend. This is incredibly based on my own experience so i hope my other trans mlm still find it enjoyable :)





	Learn a Little, Love a Little

Sex education in Georgia has no right to be called as such. That being said, he shouldn’t have any excuse for making assumptions like the one he just did. Jack looks uncomfortable, maybe even a little hurt, and that just breaks Bitty’s heart.

“Um, Bitty,” he says, “You know that… I don’t have a dick, right? Not like, how cis guys do.”

They had been kissing on Jack’s couch, a lovely, large, modern design—that Bitty helped pick out. Jack’s heavy weight across Bitty, his hands tucked on Bitty’s shoulder blades and their legs interlocked. Jack had been sucking a hickey into Bitty’s neck before Bitty had gone and opened his dumb mouth.

“Um.”

“I mean, we can still do that. I can still, uh, top I mean… I have toys? But I just…” He sits up even more, “I need you to get that I don’t have a penis, technically. When I’m talking about my dick it’s a little different than what you’re probably thinking of.”

Bitty swallows, thinking hard. He doesn’t really know what that means. He knows that Jack is a boy. That Jack wasn’t always a boy. Or, he’s always been a boy but he was born a girl. No, he was called a girl when he was born but, but… no…

“You didn’t get one?” Bitty blurts out.

Jack’s eyes bug a little, and then he laughs. Full-bellied, back-shaking, red-faced laugh. Bitty bites his lips and lets him get it out.

“I thought—“ he says once Jack has quieted, “I mean, to—I mean… you’re a boy.”

Jack grins and nods, still on his knees straddling Bitty’s waist.

And this is the part Bitty is gonna fuck up, he knows it. “And… And boys have…” Jack has a little smirk on his face, he knows Bitty is gonna get this wrong too.

“Baby,” Bitty whines, “I want to learn. And I’m sorry. So sorry in advance for all my mess ups. I… I assumed that when you transitioned you got a penis.”

Jack chuckles, “There isn’t a magical dick fairy that goes around granting trans boys penises, Bits.”

“I know! But, didn’t you—“ Bitty stops himself. He needn’t sound defensive right now.

Jack pulls Bitty up by his hands, rearranging them so Bitty and Jack are sitting sideways on the couch and facing each other.  
Bitty feels the urge to apologize, but he bites down on it. Jack doesn’t need to comfort him. But maybe he should since he obviously offended Jack? Oh dear…

“Transitioning isn’t a one day thing, Bitty. There are different parts to it… And those parts are completely optional. That’s… um. I’m still a man even without top surgery, and T, and short hair.”

Jack looks up at Bitty through his eyelashes, eyes searching. Bitty’s heart constricts.

“Sweetpea, yes. I—Of course you’re a man.” But what even is a man? Is it nothing more than a label?

That sounds like a load off of Bitty’s back if he’s being honest.

“I’m sorry,” Bitty says, “For assuming you must have a penis if you’re a man. That’s… transphobic.”

Jack nods, “Thanks for the apology.”

“I’m sorry.” Bitty says again. “And… I have a lot to learn. So, sorry in advance.”

Jack smiles and leans in to kiss Bitty’s cheek, “You’re doing great, bud."

Jack is an insanely good kisser. He’s so much taller than Bitty. Jack can pull Bitty in close with his strong arms and tip Bitty’s chin all the way up so there’s nothing he can do but be kissed silly. It’s spectacular.

Bitty’s so occupied with kissing that he’s barely aware that they’re almost naked now. Until Jack grabs at his underwear and pulls away.

“Can I?” he asks.

Bitty freezes. “Wait!” he says.

Jack pulls back, brows furrowing, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing just! Um… shit... I have flashcards.” Bitty dives for his jeans on the side of the bed, digging for his wallet. “Let me get them.”

“Flashcards?” Jack says, lips pursing in confusion.

“Fuck!” Bitty swears, “Fuck, I swore I had them!” He looks up at Jack, “I had all the things I was gonna say to make you comfortable. To make this… good. I… I did research and read all this stuff and so much makes sense now.”

Jack just grins at him.

Bitty pouts harder, “I mean, it was all really cool. I… I was always taught that gay men can be ”like girls” and that if you were ”like a girl” you were gay. And… being able to be gay and still be a man because it turns out the definition of a man is completely fabricated is…” Bitty smiles at Jack. “It’s nice.”

“If your enthusiasm is any indication, I think we’ll be fine.” Jack reaches for him, “Come back, bud. I miss you.”

He goes, and Jack lays him down on the bed and so that he can run his hands all over Bitty’s skin. Bitty’s breath hitches a few times before he gets the words out, “What’re you doing?” God it’s hard to think with Jack touching every part of him.

Well, not every part.

“Can we just,” Jack lets out a shaky breath, “Can I touch you?”

A shudder runs down Bitty’s spine; his eyes meet Jack’s.

“Anything you want.”

Jack wastes no time. He runs his hands flat down Bitty’s chest, letting each finger catch on his nipples. He digs his thumbs into the valleys of Bitty’s abs, and then lets them glide along the hem of Bitty’s briefs as his hands travel to his sides. Bitty lets out a whimper when Jack leans forward and presses a kiss to Bitty’s navel. Jack’s hands slip beneath him and feel the muscles of his back. They travel upwards and so do Jack’s lips, leaving a trail of wet kisses up to Bitty’s neck.

Bitty turns his head to give Jack access to his neck, and moans as Jack kisses him there.

Bitty giggles, “You menace.”

Jack smiles into Bitty’s skin and uses his hand to turn Bitty’s head by the short hair on the top of his head. Bitty gasps at the light tugging, the sound swallowed by Jack as he kisses Bitty on the mouth. Bitty wraps his arms around Jack in turn, struggling to focus on kissing instead of smiling.

But he can’t help it, giggling giddily while Jack tries to kiss him.

“What’s so funny?” Jack whispers, settling to pepper Bitty kisses over his cheeks and nose.

“I just love you,” Bitty says.

Jack grins, “I love you, too.”

They kiss again, breaths heavy and bodies grinding together in slow and careful motions.

“I want this to be so good for you, Jack.” Bitty whispers in his ear, “You have to tell me what to do.”

“Want to be bossed around again, eh?” Jack chuckles.

Bitty rolls his eyes and shifts so he can roll Jack onto his side. “Would you like me to call you captain? I can do that.”

Jack shakes his head fondly and grabs Bitty’s hand, “Can I show you?”

Bitty’s stomach flips, “Please do.”

Jack brings Bitty’s hand to his side and releases them. As Jack leans back in for another kiss with his swollen lips something ignites in Bitty. He reaches all across Jack’s body, aching to witness every detail. The hair on his chest, the firmness of his biceps, the swell of his ass.

“Fuck,” Jack whines when Bitty gives the globes of his ass an extra hard squeeze. “That feels good.”

“Yeah?” Bitty breaths.

Jack nods.

“What else feels good?”

Jack nearly rips off his underwear, kicking them away while he works on Bitty’s. “Touch me,” he moans. “Here.” Jack grabs Bitty’s hand again and guides Bitty’s fingers to his crotch.

“This,” Jack gasps under Bitty’s fingers, “Is the, uh, its my clit. But I don’t like to call it that.”

“Oh!” Bitty gently strokes the fleshy nub between his fingers.

Jack moans in response, “God, that’s good. H-Hang on.”

Bitty pulls back and Jack reaches across the bed for the lube. “Can you use this?”

“Load me up,” Bitty smiles at him, holding out his palm. He’s buzzing with excitement. His weeks of looking across blogs and buying porn videos along with the look on Jack’s face just now has bolstered him with a confidence he’s ready to use.

His fingers slick with lube, Bitty reaches back down between Jack’s leg. He uses light strokes, but the way Jack’s mouth falls open into a beautiful ‘o’ tell him he’s on the right track.

“Do you like your dick stroked?” Bitty asks.  
Jack nods and nuzzles into Bitty.

Bitty pauses, “Is it okay if I call it that?”

Jack laughs and nods.

“… Is it okay if I talk like that?”

“Please do. I—That’s really hot.” Jack finds Bitty’s mouth again, kissing him wet and sloppy. His hand slides down Bitty’s front again, this time all the way down to his dick. As Jack wraps his fingers around Bitty, Bitty goes back to stroking Jack.

They work each other up slowly, leisurely enjoying the building of pleasure.

Bitty pulls back first. “Jack, faster,” he gasps.

Bitty’s pre-cum has gotten him wet enough for Jack to pick up speed.

“Here, don’t stop.” Bitty rolls onto his back, and guides Jack’s other hand to Bitty’s perineum. “Press here. Hard.”

Jack obeys, and Bitty lets out a loud moan. He comes within seconds then, legs twitching and curling in on himself a little.

Jack keeps his hand on Bitty, lightly running his thumb up the shaft of Bitty’s softening cock. There’s a pool of cum on Bitty’s abs, and Jack fights the urge to lick it up.

“Shit,” Bitty sighs, “Here. Now you.”

He sits up, and Jack watches enthralled at the way Bitty’s muscle and fat fold and shift under his skin. Bitty is radiant with his bitten lips and mussed hair. He looks at Jack with red cheeks and a loose grin. “Now you.”

Jack can only nod, slack-jawed.

“Can I… use my mouth?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Bitty positions himself, then looks up to Jack for guidance.

“Be gentle. I’m sensitive.”

Bitty giggles and then Jack has to grab onto Bitty’s shoulders.  
“Fuck, Bits,” he gasps. “That’s—God. How are you so good at this?”

Bitty sits up, and looks at Jack, “I… I don’t know.”

They both burst out laughing, dizzy with pleasure and love.

“Don’t stop, you ass,” Jack complains, nudging Bitty with his knee. “Please.”

Bitty goes back to it, and Jack goes back to helping. Telling him when he needs more and less, and where.

“That’s good,” Jack breathes, reduced to a sweaty mess, “Can you, your fingers?”

Bitty sits up, and crawls up Jack’s body to lean in and kiss him. Jack moans into it, cradling Bitty’s head with his hands and savoring the taste of himself on Bitty’s tongue. And then Bitty’s fingers are on him.

Jack keens. “You’re a quick learner.”

Bitty grins, “I sure am.”

Jack comes; and Bitty holds him through it, while watching Jack’s lovely, lovely face. Once his beautiful eyes flutter open, Bitty smiles.

“Was that good?”

Jack laughs, “Yeah. I’d say so.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moderating comments so nothing transphobic ends up down here ;*


End file.
